Twins In Love
by deanandsam02
Summary: The twins get into a fight about wether or not they should leave ther alpha pack when things get super hot! one-shot


**A/N: hey guys this is my first story ever! i hope you like it. tell me what u think even if that means saying its absolutely horrible (although i hope its not). so ya just leave a review telling me what u think. you're beautiful**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF OR ANY OF THE CHARECTERS! (if i did all of the guys would be walking around shirtless)**

* * *

"DAMN IT ETHAN!" Aiden shouted in his brothers.

The twins had been arguing about whether or not they should leave the alpha pack and start their own pack. Ethan was all for the idea, even though the bite could kill the people they bit. Aiden was so against the idea and couldn't understand why his brother would ever want to quit being part of the most powerful pack ever. This had started a huge argument between the two, but when Ethan had said their mother would never want them to be killers, Aiden lost it.

"Don't bring mom into this. When she was alive, YOU HATED HER!" Aiden yelled the last word in his brothers face.

Ethan looked down at the floor. It might've been true that he wasn't always the best son in the world and now that their mother died he tried to do everything she would've wanted him to do, Aiden was right, it was too little, too late.

When Ethan looked back up in his brothers eyes, his eyes were full of tears. It took a lot to make him cry and Aiden straight away regretted what he said.

Aiden hugged his younger brother tightly, whispering in his ear. "Ethan, I'm so, so sorry. I should never have said that. Baby please forgive me."

Ethan pulled back from his brother so he can look into his eyes. He was still getting used to the fact that he and his twin are in love with each other. As in more than just brothers.

"I forgive you." He said quietly.

Their faces were only a few centimeters apart, so Aiden slowly closed the gap between them and kissed his brother lightly. It wasn't like their usual kisses which were rough and demanding. It was one full of love.

Ethan pulled away from his brother smiling shyly. He blushed a little as well.

"You know its adorable how even though I've fucked you like a million times, you still blush when I kiss you." Aiden teased.

Ethan pushed his brother on the bed and got on top of him, straddling his waist. He took his shirt off and Aiden did the same. Even though the twins were identical in everything, including their abs, Ethan couldn't seem to take his eyes off his older brother's body. He kissed Aiden's neck going down and planting kisses all the way down to waistband of his jeans. As he got closer to his brother's groin, his brother got even harder.

Ethan smirks and kisses his brother a more passionate, deeper kiss than the one before. Aiden grabs his brother's crotch through his jeans making him gasp. He pushes his tongue into Ethan's mouth as he undoes Ethan's pants. Ethan stands beside the bed to take off his pants, letting his erect cock free.

Aiden pulls his brother back on the bed but rolls them over so that he's on top. He goes down and kisses along Ethan's jaw line. He then sucks on a new found soft spot on his brother's neck. When Ethan moans, the noise goes straight Aiden's groin.

Ethan puts his hand in his brother's pants and strokes him slowly. Aiden moans. Ethan takes his hand out and quickly takes his brother's pants off and is met with a huge cock, a little bigger than his own. He licks a bead or pre-cum off Aiden's tip. Aiden makes a noise that's between a moan and a growl which turns on Ethan even more.

"Just try not to fuck my mouth, okay?" Ethan said with a smirk.

Ethan takes Aiden's head in his mouth slowly taking more of him in. Then he preformed the miracle of taking all of Aiden in his mouth without chocking himself. He started bobbing his head up and down his brother's length, sometimes just sucking on the head and then pulling back just to lick the slit. He drove his brother crazy making him moan louder and louder.

When Aiden's breath became shallower and his heartbeat quickened, Ethan pulled back, causing his brother to whimper. Ethan kissed his brother and Aiden pushed his tongue into his brothers mouth and Ethan would've fought to take control of the kiss if he thought he had chance of winning. Aiden took his time in tasting every different part of his wet cavern, he was careful not to make Ethan's fangs come out though.

Aiden broke the kiss and rolled over so that his back was facing his brother. Ethan kisses down his brother's neck until he found his soft spot again and started sucking on it until he left a hickey. He moved his lips down his brother's spine and then when he got to the small of his back, he started licking. He licked between his brother's cheeks, making Aiden moan and groan.

Ethan licked over his brother's entrance before putting his tongue inside his brother. He pushed as far as he could go through the ring of muscle, making Aiden squirm under him. Aiden whimpered and tried to buck his hips but Ethan's grip held him down.

Ethan pulled his tongue out and put two fingers in his brother instead. Aiden gasped but started fucking himself on his brother's fingers. Soon Ethan put in a third finger and started hitting Aiden's prostate. Suddenly he pulled his fingers out and Aiden couldn't stop the sounds that were coming out of him when Ethan moved his hand and started slowly stoking Aiden's dick. Ethan used his thumb to spread pre-cum on his brother's cock.

"E-than..oh god..stop..teasing." Aiden managed to moan out.

Ethan chuckled and whispered in his brother's ear, still stroking him. "What do you want me to do, brother?"

"I want you… to.. fuck me" Aiden said.

"How bad do you want it?"

"I want you inside of me right now." Aiden said. He took a deep breath then pushed his brother's hand away. He then whispered "I want to feel you moving in and out of me and then I want to feel you come inside of me."

That was what is took to get Ethan to move Aiden's lets apart and get between them. He started pushing his head slowly into Aiden. Even though they had had sex a lot of times before, he knew Aiden healed just as he had so he had to be careful not to cause him enough pain for him to wolf-out.

When he was fully inside Aiden, he started moving in and out of him getting faster and moving harder with each thrust until he hit his brother's prostate. Aiden moaned with each thrust after that. Ethan moved his hand around his brothers waist and started stroking Aiden's dick in time with this thrusts. Ethan leaned over a with his free hand tilted Aiden's face to the side and kissed him.

Aiden's heartbeat quickened rapidly and Ethan quickened his movements even more. When Aiden came all over his chest and stomach he moaned his brother's name loudly and clenched his muscles around him. After that Ethan lasted a few more seconds before he came inside his brother. Ethan collapsed on top or Aiden, none of them moving, just catching their breaths.

Ethan pulled out of Aiden and laid down beside him on his side. He pulled his brother's waist so that their chests were touching. He then kissed his brother softly.

"I love you, Aiden." He whispered against his brother's lip before rolling on his back so that Aiden can rest his head on his chest.

Then, listening to each other's heartbeats, they fell asleep.


End file.
